


A Rank of Your Own || Mr. Game & Watch x Reader

by LadyEtherKnight



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 2D Game & Watch, 3D Game & Watch, DON'T READ THIS XD, Don't Ask, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Mr. Game & Watch x Reader, Romance, headcanons, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtherKnight/pseuds/LadyEtherKnight
Summary: You're a participant in the Super Smash Bros. tournaments, ranked low-tier and mocked because of it. Because of this, you feel abandoned and alone. Not to mention the other situation that you constantly worry about: your slowly developing feelings towards a very unorthadox two-dimensional fighter.
Relationships: Mr. Game & Watch/You
Kudos: 9





	A Rank of Your Own || Mr. Game & Watch x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?! The answer is 'I have no idea'. 
> 
> This was written a while ago, before all of my Kirby fanfictions, so the literature quality isn't as good. I don't usually write romance, and it's also why I hesitated publishing this online at first. Be aware that there are some things that I had to tweak, like G&W having a '3D mode' and him being able to talk, because it made writing the story 100x easier. Thanks for reading!

_I officially hate myself,_ was a phrase you uttered to yourself on a daily basis for a multitude of reasons. 

It was partly because you considered yourself much less then average at the Super Smash tournaments. Apparently, everyone that had been brought here all were equal in terms of ability, which was true, but some people had more potential than others. You felt like you had no potential whatsoever, and all of the moves that you used were ‘maximised’ and that your combos where ineffective and predictable, which therefore made people classify you as ‘low-tier’. 

It was also because you tended to feel unloved a lot as you had barely any friends. People didn’t really want to engage with you much... was it because of your minimal ability? You did had friends, sure... but that wasn’t enough, really. You just wanted to be accepted. 

However, it was mainly because you had some very… questionable emotions to a certain somebody.

When people asked each other whom they ‘liked’, the normal thing to do was choose someone who was their own species, or were popular or good-looking. For example, people may like Captain Falcon for his smooth talk and his strength. Or perhaps Mario for his kind, outgoing personality.

You, however, had fallen for someone completely different.

When you had first arrived at the Smash mansion, Mr. Game & Watch was one of the first people you had met. It turned out he was the oldest person in the entire mansion, which no one would have assumed from first glance.

You didn’t really know what to think when you saw him. For one, he was 2D, completely black like a silhouette expect for his facial expressions and the outlines of his clothes, and had jerky movements, like he had been badly animated. He also beeped every time he walked, which he had the ability to ‘mute’, like a device.

He also had a 3D mode that he sometimes used around the mansion. His 3D mode also consorted of many different facial expressions with greyscale, and he usually liked to wear some sort of hat, even in his 2D mode. Often he wore a cap, but you had seen him with a chef’s hat and occasionally a diving or builder's helmet.

You had soon discovered that be had quite the personality too. His mischievousness and love of pranking people gave him a reputation in the mansion. His favourite prank was the classic ‘bucket on top of the door’ trick, so everyone had developed a habit of looking up whenever they entered a new room with the door slightly ajar.

He was a prodigy on the battlefield too – he had a talent for turning practically anything into a weapon: whether it was a manhole cover, a frying pan or even a balloon pump. He was feared for his infamous ‘Judge’ ability, where he hit you with one of his hammers and held up a card with a number on it. If he gave you a 9, you were off the stage in an instant knockout.

You had soon become quite intrigued by his quirky personality. His jokes made you laugh, his childish antics amused you. He could be annoying, but he was unique. The way he cheekily grinned every time he used one of his weapons, and how he celebrated his victories by ringing a bell and grating on everyone’s nerves. You, on the other hand, found it hilarious.

All of this led up to a childlike interest for him, but a few months ago you knew it had developed into something more.

You had a _major_ crush on the charismatic veteran.

You wished you could tell him what you felt, but you weren’t mischievous or quirky. You felt as if you were boring and plain. You were usually an ambivert, but months of being mocked at for being classified as ‘low-tier’ made you feel small inside. You had become more reserved and you didn’t talk to anyone besides your few friends, leading people to believe that you were a shy and inapproachable person.

Opposites, in this case, definitely didn’t attract. Being a veteran and being the oldest being in the entire mansion, Game & Watch was mutually respected within the brawlers (including Master Hand, the one responsible for bringing everyone to the mansion): it meant he was popular and got a lot of attention. If someone insulted him, half of the Mansion would probably chase after them.

Half of the mansion probably didn’t even know who _you_ were.

You were convinced that Game & Watch wouldn’t ever want to associate with such a dull individual, since you two didn’t speak often, mainly because he was usually surrounded by his other friends. Plus, he wasn’t even human. You weren’t sure _what_ he was.

* * *

Today was a fine day, when this month’s friendly tournament was to begin. Luckily, it wasn’t the real thing, but your pride made you want to win. You get up and change into your everyday clothes that you used for fighting, and walk downstairs to the canteen, where all kinds of breakfast items were available to eat to cater for the different species that resided within the Mansion.

You looked around at the bustling atmosphere and you immediately feel a sense of loneliness when seeing the plenty of conversations. You make your way to one of the empty tables in the corner where no-one usually sat.

“Hi, (y/n).” A young voice pipes up. You look down to see a furry face grinning up at you.

“Hey, Isabelle.” You smiled at the dog-like female. You two were very good friends, and you weren’t sure how. She was very optimistic and outspoken and got along with practically everyone. Not to mention she was an unlikely but brilliant brawler.

“Want to sit with me and Trainer?” She asks cheerfully. You nod gratefully and go and sit down on a three-seat table with her and Wii Fit Trainer. She smiles at you.

“How are you, (y/n)?” She asks in her soft voice. You wouldn’t consider the fitness instructor a friend, but she was a nice person that you talked to sometimes.

Your conversations were slightly awkward, mostly about the upcoming battle and who you all thought you were up against.

“You’re probably going to win, Trainer…” Isabelle smirked cheekily when the conversation turned to winning odds. “Most likely, if you’re fighting a man, they’re not going to be able to concentrate.”

That was probably true. It had been mutually agreed within the Mansion that Wii Fit Trainer was popular with the men.

Wii Fit Trainer rolled her eyes, her cheeks tinged with pink. “Whoever it is, I’ll make sure their—”

“—Heart rate reaches zero.” Isabelle finishes her signature line. You both smirk as she rolls her eyes for the second time.

“I bet (y/n) has someone she likes.” Isabelle winks, completely oblivious. You hadn’t told anyone that you had a crush yet, but there was no going back now.

 _Well, I kinda like Game & Watch,_ you think immediately, blushing madly. “Um… can we change the subject?”

“OOOH! (Y/n) has a crush!” Isabelle elbows Trainer, who sighs. I didn’t blame her. “It’s up to us to find out who it is!” She leans in and whispers. “I bet it’s Link.”

You splutter. Why Link? What was it with pointy ears, anyway? “Pfft, no way. He is definitely _not_ my type. Plus, him and Zelda are together already anyways.”

“Well, you don’t know that. But it’s so obvious he has a crush on Zelda, though I have no idea if she likes him back. Okay, I give up, tell me!” She shakes you by the shoulders.

“No way!” You clear your throat. “It’s so embarrassing!” _Because you found it so difficult to open up._

“Tell me tell me tell–” She was interrupted by the speaker in the canteen bleeping, cutting through all conversation. The many voices died out to listen to the announcement.

“ _Ladies and gentlebeings, this is an important announcement. Could all Smashers taking part in Round One of the Tourneys please make their way to the arena._ ” The speaker blares. You get up along with the rest of the Smashers, swig some water and thank the maker, because that speaker had spoken at a very convenient time.

* * *

Anticipation and nervousness almost overwhelmed you as you sat down with the other Smashers in the waiting room, looking at the billboard. You groan internally when you saw who you were up against: Falco. You really didn’t like him, due to his brashness and the fact he was a jerk to you in general. You watch the TV which live-streamed the arena. Mario knocks out Solid Snake. Pit knocks out Dark Samus.

Now, it was your turn. You take a deep breath, approaching the door leading to the battlefield and stepping onto the arena. The crowd cheers as you and Falco face each other.

“Ready to go, low-tier?” He shouts through the din of the audience with an arrogant grin. You clench your fist at this, anger welling up inside you. You shouldn’t let something like this get to your head.

“ _3… 2… 1… GO!”_

…

Long story short, it was a disaster.

The battle had started with you actually winning with a one-stock lead. However, anger and bitterness had clouded your tactical sense and strategy. You were fed up from being called a bottom tier. You hated how Falco hollered insults throughout the entire battle about your insecurities. If he had been trying to get under your skin, it worked.

And that lead to your decimation in battle. He won with three stocks out of five to spare.

Red with humiliation at your worst defeat in your entire history of Smash, you exit the arena with tears of fury in your eyes. Why weren’t you decent at fighting? You loved it, but why weren’t you _good_? Why couldn’t you have something credible, such as agility like Diddy Kong, or formidable PSI powers like Lucas or Ness, or fearsome swordplay abilities like Meta Knight?

You wanted to have a lie down. No-one seemed to be in the mansion, since you were one of the first to get knocked out and everyone else was watching the match in the arena. You notice you had left the door slightly open, but you didn’t care. You open the door to your room…

…And something falls on your head, soaking you from head to toe. You barely had time to process what had just happened when you hear a beeping sound and bell ringing. You knew exactly what was making that sound.

On a normal day, you would have laughed it off, complementing him for being sneaky. Probably even blushed after that or something.

Today was not that day.

You take the bucket off your head and watch the pitch-black figure laugh silently. Mr. Game & Watch was in 3D form, so you could see his expression, which was one of laughter. You pushed the wet hair out of your eyes, glaring at him.

That was the last straw.

“Now is really not the time. _”_ You struggle to keep your voice level. Anger completely clouds your sense of embarrassment that your crush was literally in front of you while you were soaking wet.

Game & Watch looks amused. “Admit it, (y/n).” He says in his level, computerised voice, accented by short beeps. “You like being pranked.”

“No, I don’t!” You yell out suddenly. You feel something within you snap. He jumps, beeping in surprise and an exclamation mark appearing above his head. “I _hate_ it! I hate being humiliated! Why do you all hate me so much?! All everyone ever did is mock me and mess with me without even considering who I am and my emotions!” You slam the bucket on the floor and kick it away, making a huge crack appear on the side. Tears form at the corner of your eyes. “Just _leave me alone_ , why don’t you?!”

Game & Watch flinches, his expression shocked. From it, you knew you had hurt him, but at that moment you didn’t care. “B-But, (y/n), I-I-I t-thou-u-ught—” His voice is wounded and glitches like a corrupted disk, but you weren’t done.

“Well guess what, you thought wrong! I hate you and I hate it here. I’m tired of being talked about behind my back, tired of always losing and being called low-tier: I just want to get out of here and go home!” Tears are streaming down your face at this point.

“Why don’t you ever pay me any attention?!”

Without another word, you turn your back and slam the door.

* * *

_(y/n),_

_I want to pay you attention. But the problem is, I feel shy when I’m near you. After all, I’m not even your species._

_When you arrived at that Mansion, my interest for a girl like you spiked unlike no other, no matter how many times some people in the Mansion made their move towards me. I loved your personality and your sense of humour. I felt like the world spun when I spoke to you and when you laughed at my jokes._

_For the first time since I was programmed, I had a crush. I hadn’t recognised the feeling at first, since I had never felt that way about someone before._

_You have potential, (y/n), it’s just that you’re not confident with yourself. Is it because you’re a newcomer? Or see different abilities in everyone that you don’t have?_

_Why? The matches were made to be balanced in terms of ability. I would have loved to make you feel better. I just want to do_ _something_ , _even if you don’t feel the same feeling as I do. I don't want you to feel alone anymore._

He read the letter over once more. Then, before he signed it off, he picked it up, scrunched it into a ball, and tossed it in the bin in the corner of his room.

* * *

The next day, you wake up feeling incredibly guilty. You had cried yourself to sleep and had missed your alarm. You really didn’t want to show your puffy red eyes to everyone, so you decided to get breakfast when everyone was at the second round of the tournaments.

Plus, you knew that Game & Watch would be in the cafeteria, and you didn’t want to face him after what you had said to him. Looking back, you noticed how upset he had looked when you had lashed out. He definitely hated you now. You hated how irrational you were when it came to dealing with emotions.

You, however... you certainly didn’t hate him for drenching you with a bucket, even if it had seemed that way to him.

Was it still a crush? Usually, if something like this had happened to anyone else then your feelings would have been quelled immediately.

_Would I have displayed my true feelings to someone who I simply had a crush on?_

_Was it something more? What came after ‘major crush’?_

You jump when you hear a knock at the door. Shutting out your thoughts for the moment, you let out choked ‘Come in’, and a green-clad man walks in with a breakfast tray. He looked a little nervous.

“Oh, hey Luigi.” You give him a small smile. He must have heard about your feud from yesterday, hence why he seemed slightly hesitant to come near you. Your throat felt parched from yesterday as you spoke. “Do you mind if I stayed alone for a while?”

Reality was, you really wanted to talk to someone about what had happened and how you had yelled at someone who hadn’t done anything to hurt you. You were glad Luigi had come to visit you. He was your best friend in the Mansion, as you two could relate to each other a lot when it came to feeling overshadowed by other people or ignored.

“Hello, (y/n).” Luigi says in his soothing Italian accent, and hands you the tray, which you take gratefully and place it on the table standing at the side of your bed. “I would ask whether everything was okay, but-a, clearly not.”

You shake your head. “W-well…” You look at your feet. “I-I had an argument yesterday with someone and I hurt his feelings badly. He thinks I hate him n-now.” You feel very ashamed. How could you so easily let your emotions get in the way?

Luigi sits next to you. “Was it with Mr. Game & Watch?”

You stare at him, shocked. Did news travel that quickly? “How do you know?”

“I-I wasn’t eavesdropping, if that is what you are thinking.” Luigi clears his throat awkwardly. “I-a saw him this morning. He seemed very upset, so I ask him whether he is okay, but he does not answer and leaves the room. He has never been like this before.”

“Oh, no…” Tears sting your eyes. “This… this is all my fault. I was just so fed up at being talked to behind my back and being called bottom-tier and losing. When Game pranked me, I just kind of lost it.” Your voice shakes. “I told him I hated him and that I didn’t want to be here and that he didn’t understand me and stuff.”

“Well, he did prank you at the wrong time.” He said thoughtfully. “You did not mean what you said, did you?” Luigi’s voice quietened, his expression unreadable as he processed this information.

“No, of course not.” You twist your hands together, tears dripping down your face and twitching uncontrollably. “I just decided to release my deepest insecurities on him and now look what I’ve done! Why do I always mess everything up?”

There was a silence, then Luigi spoke up. “I am confused about something-a, (y/n). Why Game & Watch? You do not talk to each other much. Was it because he pranked you that you released your feelings to him?”

“I mean…” Your face reddens. “Please don’t tell anyone this, but… uh… I kinda…” You suddenly chuckle with embarrassment. “…like him. Like, _like_ him. A lot.”

Luigi raises his eyebrows at this revelation. His expression was purely of shock and some tenderness, not at all judgemental like you had expected it to be. “ _Realmente_? Then tell him!”

“No flipping way. That’s way harder then it looks.” You hide your face. “And after I yelled at him? No chance.”

Luigi hummed to himself and leaned in. “It is obvious that he is very fond of you, you know.”

Your head snapped towards him. “Wait, _what_?” Had you heard that right? “Yeah, sure. You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“If he did not like you, then he would not be as upset as he already is. Also, you are the only one who finds his tricks genuinely funny.” Luigi sounded humoured. “You do not notice but he turns himself 2D in the Mansion just to look at you without you noticing.”

“I-I guess.” You blushed at his words, even though very much doubted that Game & Watch liked you, but you appreciated Luigi’s encouragement. “Thanks for everything, L.”

He pats your shoulder. “It-a is my pleasure, (y/n). Remember, you are not alone.” He stands up and motions to the breakfast on the table. “ _Buon Appetito.”_

* * *

Finishing the breakfast and feeling much better, you decide to take Luigi’s advice and go apologise to Game & Watch. Apparently, he had been knocked out in the first round of the tournament like you had, so he was probably still in the Mansion.

You make your way to his room, knocking on the door. “Mr. Game & Watch? Sir?” You feel downcast as there was no answer, so he was either not here or he was ignoring you. Jumping to conclusions as usual, you had already accepted the fact that he hated you, but he still deserved an apology either way.

“I-I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for everything I said yesterday. I really hurt your feelings. I was just so angry at _everything_. I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you at all.” You take a deep breath. “In fact, I feel quite the opposite, and it’s been like this for a few months now.

“I… I like you... a lot. I have feelings for you, and I...” You sigh. “I get if you don’t like me back, but I like you, I really do.”

Without warning, a sound of frantic beeping sounded and the door flung open. “W-W-Wait-t-t _, r-rea-a-all-ly?!”_

“ _What the—”_ You yell out in surprise. Mr. Game & Watch was standing right in front of you, wearing a cap on sideways. He was grinning, and you could see his eyes were swimming in grey tears.

“Y-You’re s-s-seriou-u-us? Y-Y-You s-s-s-still l-l-l-like m-me? B-B-Becau-use I-I-I w-w-a-s s-s-so a-a-a-afra-aid tha-a-at I-I-'d-d-d—” He flashed white with every word he spoke, his voice was so glitched and cracked with beeps as he spoke that you could barely understand him. “I-I-I I m-e-ean…” He composed himself, shutting his eyes for a three seconds and opening them again. He no longer flashed. “Me too. I-I-I h-h-a-a-v-e... I have for a while now.” You could see the two circular, light grey circles that symbolized blushes which formed on his cheeks.

 _Luigi was right_. “But why, how? You’re funny and popular, and I’m so dull and shy and—”

“Don’t say that, (y/n)!” His expression morphed to one of disbelief. “You are, no joke, the most amazing person I have ever met! When you arrived at the Smash mansion I couldn’t believe that someone like you had arrived...” He trailed off. “Dang it, I’m so bad with words.” He shook his head. “Long story short, I’ve been interested in you ever since you entered this place. Like, in _that_ way.”

Tears falling down your face, you get on your knees to his level. You couldn’t believe it. This had to be the best day of your life. You almost wanted to pinch yourself to check that you weren’t dreaming. 

Misreading your reaction, he clutches his head, flashing and bleeping rapidly again. “W-w-h-y-y c-c-c-a-t-t I-I-I g-get-t any-ythi-ng-g-g ri-ight-t-t? Now you’re u-u-u-upset-t again a-a-and—”

“N-no, I’m not upset.” You shake your head. A shy grin forms on your face. “It’s just... this entire time, I was so nervous about telling you what I felt and it turns out you felt the same way about me this entire time?” You sniff, wiping your eyes. _How did he still like me? I broke his heart._

A silence ensues between you, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You watch as the veteran pulls out a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere. “(Y/n), I know why you shouted at me. You were simply having a difficult time. I don’t blame you. I’m sorry I didn’t realise what you were going through. I hope this can compensate.” He presented the flowers with a deep bow. “These are for you.”

You suck in a breath, observing the flowers. There were in full bloom of lots of different kinds that you had never seen in your entire life, overflowing with colour. You weren’t a botanist but you knew that many of these were hard to come by, owing by their exotic amalgam of colour.

You blush deeply as you took them. “These... these are beautiful, Game & Watch.”

“They remind me of you.” He replies, and you blush deeper. Who knew he was so romantic?

“T-thanks.” You look down. "I can't believe you're still willing to talk to me after what I said to you." You began, but Game & Watch cuts you off.

"Forget it, (y/n). On my tier list, you’re in a rank of your own." He winks at you, making your throat dry. _That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,_ you wanted to say.

“Where did you come across these?” You ask instead, stroking the petals and trying to cool down your burning face. “Are you a gardener or something?”

“Guilty pleasure.” He beeps twice rapidly: his version of a chuckle. “B-b-b-u-t-t-t—” He glitched again. “—But, there was a reason I pranked you yesterday.”

“Because you like a good laugh?” You guessed, half-joking.

“Well, yeah, but that’s not the main reason.” His cheeks whiten as he takes out a little black box. “This was inside the bucket when it fell on you. You were meant to notice it when you took the bucket off, but you... you know.”

Trembling, you took the box from his gloved hand, and open it. 

It was a small, black key pendent. The key was the same shape as the one which he used when performing his down melee attack, but shrunken. It hung on a delicate black chain of the same material. 

Your face glowing, you place the flowers next to you and take the dainty pendent out of the box. It was made of an unidentifiable material, which sparkled like diamond but was cold to the touch, like metal.

Inside the box was a black note written in white, pixelated writing. It said: “ _You’ve keyed your way to my CPU._ ”

You stare at it, your smile subconsciously forming on your face. _Smooth._

“Game & Watch, I... I don’t know what to say.” You meet his gaze. He had taken his cap off, holding it in front of him in nervous politeness. You wanted to fling your arms around him, but you held yourself back. You unclasp the chain.

“Would you... would you like me to put it around your neck for you?” He asks, and you nod. He takes the pendant from your hands and leans forward, causing your heart to quicken. 

His head resting on your shoulder, he wraps his arms around your neck in slow animation, his head against your skin as he clips the pendent behind your neck.

Hesitantly, your hand comes up and begins to stroke his short, silky smooth hair. His skin felt pleasantly warm, like the metal back of a mobile phone, and smooth to the touch but slightly leathery, like vinyl.

Slowly, he withdraws, but his arms still wrap around your neck. His face is very close to yours. Your eyes meet, and you see stars in his eyes. Literal stars, glittering in his irises in a three-sprite animation. 

Your noses touch, and you felt strangely excited, but this was the kind of thing that you wanted to approach slowly. Game & Watch leans in and whispers: " _I don't know how to kiss_."

You groan. " _Really..._ Trust you to ruin the moment." You sigh shakily. "I’ve seen some people doing it." Your face explodes in red. "I think... I think your meant to tilt your head and sort of just..." Your lips meet his soft ones for a second. Electricity sparks at that touch, goosebumps forming along your arm. It was enough to make your head spin.

"I think I get it now." His expression mischievous and cheeks an off-white, he puts his hand behind your head and presses his lips to yours, kissing you softly. Heart-shaped silhouettes form above Game & Watch's head as you deepen the kiss, pouring out your affection towards him. You were very much in love, and you were lost in your own world as you enjoyed the feeling.

The cap falls off his head as you rake your fingers through his hair. He mirrors your actions.

 _Finally_.

You broke apart, your arms still wrapped around each other. Game & Watch's jaw was slightly slack and his eyes were now dotted with hearts. He looked completely lovestruck. "That felt nice."

You laugh quietly, rubbing your arm in an awkward fashion. “So, are we officially dating then?”

The man stares at you, his expression switching to a pleasant shyness. “I would think after what we just did that we were.” Suddenly, his smile broadens and he says: “You can’t make my flag fly but you can make my heart soar.”

You groan and hide your face, a blushing mess. He raises an eyebrow with a wicked smirk. “As a chef, should I be worried?”

“Worried?” You look up from your arms.

“That food isn’t the only thing that’s cooking tonight.”

You genuinely have no voice for words. He’s _good._ “Stop it...”

He bleeps rapidly, watching you melt from the inside. “Is it right to judge you for—”

“Oh. My. Goodness.” A voice you recognise called out from the other side of the corridor. You sprang apart. A surprised ‘ _Beep!’_ sounded and an exclamation mark appeared above Game & Watch’s head. He picked up his cap hurriedly and fixed it into his head.

“You guys are so _cute!_ ” Yep, you _definitely_ recognised that voice. Sure enough, Isabelle ran towards you both, squealing with happiness. “I would have never guessed _Mr. Game & Watch_ was your crush! Well, he’s more then a crush for you now, isn’t he?” She met the eyes of the black figure. “You’d better look after her, Mister. You’d _better_ treat her like a queen.” She said in an intentionally non-threatening way that was somehow threatening.

You put a hand at your forehead in embarrassment. “I’ll be fine, Izzy.”

“You’re quite the flirt, Game & Watch.” She bursts into laughter at both of your expressions. “Never knew you were that kind of person!”

“W-w-w-e-e-ll, I-I—” He calms his glitchy voice. “Well, I _am_ full of surprises.” His blush betrays his casual façade, making Isabelle laugh more. 

Isabelle playfully boops you on the nose, elbows Game & Watch in the ribs, and begins to back off. “I’m gonna go tell everyone! Bye!” She runs off and around the corner. You try and yell out to stop her, but to no avail.

A black pixelated question mark appears above Game & Watch’s head and he beeps in confusion at what just happened. “She really is something. Well, I guess it’s definite!” He hugs you. 

You chuckled, hugging him back. Your heart flutters. “That’s Isabelle for you. And yeah, hadn’t we already established that?” You say in mock-sternness.

“Certainly, certainly.” He winks at you, holding your hand and making you shiver pleasurably. “Can I just ask you something, (y/n)?”

You turn to him, meeting those unique, expressive eyes you loved so much. “What is it?”

He leans in, slowly beeping twice. You could see a small smirk on his round face. His eyes flash with twin stars. “Don’t call me sir.”


End file.
